everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Lyla Horn
"I Believe that Everyone in their Future deserves to find True Happiness,after all.....Life is something that must be fulfilled,without it,.....Our Story is Eternally Wasted! =(,Therefore What's our Reason for being alive!? =( =P ,Besides No one is ever truly immortal......,We only have once chance,I'd say....Let's make the best of it,...Write and create,and make our own future happily ever afters,also....It doesn't end there,We all have ever-continuing pages to fill within our own Book of Life......So truth be told.....There is no ending!,However we only have a few short chapters before The Next one begins anew,So we may as well start now! ,However Am I or will I ever be Truly Happy!?=(......I Guess I'll Never know,but whatever fate and destiny eventually has in store for me.....At Least While I'm here,I Know can make everyone else's happiness more than just a fairy-tale...,but Rather a Reality.....I'll be Glad knowing that is done,that I suppose..... Is where my true happiness and eternal fulfillment Lies" -Lyla Lyla Horn is The Daughter of The Last Unicorn Amalthea,and Prince Lir from the novel "The Last Unicorn" written by the author Peter S. Beagle,While somewhat typical of most Unicorns Quiet,Calm,Peaceful,Sweet,Gentle,Polite,Loyal,Understanding,Full of Wisdom,Solitary,Fierce,Unconquerable Pride, Pure spirit and Grace, She is unique in the aspect that she is Hardly in the least a bit shy ,but rather Quite,Feisty, Sassy,Brave,Independent Fearless,Daring,Noble,and all-around reckless as well as stubborn attitude,and is not one to be underestimated in situations of peril ,and is more than capable of looking after and taking care of,and Standing up for herself as well as those around her,often making certain to stand her ground. she is also exceptionally chipper,and a complete social butterfly and maintains a bright and positive attitude even when it seems others are feeling low, and somehow seems to have a natural ability of being able to cheer her friends up with her abilities of pure white magic when it seems those she cares for are down in the doldrums,she has a very wholesome character and loves and enjoys her opportunity to be a student at Ever after High and completely sincere always in her thoughts words and actions and everything she says and does,and is one of the few students within ever after high who holds strong pure affections and maintains somewhat of a strong sense of eternal connections of each and every one of her fellow students Royal or Rebel and loves them all purely genuinely,and unconditionally, however if in one of those certain occasions arises in which someone behaves like a complete and total a**hole to her or one of her close friends,in which that case she'll just be one back ,and is not afraid to speak her mind and state exactly when and what someone says or does is wrong,plus due to her half human bloodline she is not completely immortal and experiences certain bouts of human mortality rather quite often,and like her mother knows how to experience True human emotions such as regret and Love,and is one of the main students who goes around carrying her heart on her sleeve,and while feeling as though this is a blessing which has been bestowed upon her,unlike her mother, she also considers this one of her deepest personal flaws and due to this Like Ashlynn Ella she has some serious personal inner conflict going on in regards to her own destiny.Also Like her Mother at the conclusion of the story she has no fears regarding facing The Red Bull,and is always prepared to stand up and fight during this future confrontation should this time ever arise,However her worst fear (and Nightmare) is somehow one way or the other a recurring vision of herself drowning into the deepest darkest depths of the ocean,and lost there for all of eternity(a Foreshadowing of the rest of her and her Mothers fellow Unicorns all being driven out into the ocean by her story Atangonist King Haggard's Red bull) ,and this all seems to haunt her even while she is awake only her closet True B.F.F.A. and Roomate C.A. Cupid (As well as her second roomate Blondie Locks whom has to deal with her constant distressed cries from under the covers of her bed which she shares with cupid as a result of her nightmares which often seem to keep everyone at Ever after high awake which has led to Lyla to headmaster Grimm's office several different times in the late hours during the night,and since Blondie shares a dorm with them she has to deal with it either way,even though Lyla often attempts to cast a silencing charm while she sleeps which unfortunately due to the combination of her ever-increasing distress as well as her half human bloodline cause the spell to eventually completely ware off.) as well as those friends who are most often around her can tell how much all this truly bothers her. Lyla is also unsure about Romance since her Mother as a result of her time spent with Prince Lir ending up bearing her despite fate nearly saying otherwise ,(and breaking her Mothers heart) she is like Cherise Hood by the laws of destiny a child that technically should not be,however she appears to have had no objections Fro m Headmaster Grimm regarding this as he and the rest off the staff are also unaware of her complete Parentage and seem to Believe that her human transformation is simply something she inherited from Just her mother as a result of Schemdrick the Magician's previous unintentional spell and that is just something that is there as part of her story (Again only Cupid and the rest of her closest friends are aware of her true secrets.) Lyla tends to spend most of her time in her human form,However when she is experiences some Negative Human emotions (Which is again quite often) at their peak such as sadness,doubt,Heartbreak ,etc.,She transforms back into her Main Unicorn form (As a form of protection spell produced by her uncle Schmedrick though obviously the attempt unfortunately appeared to be unsuccessful as he apparently forgot that like her Mother ,she would able to feel these things in her animal form as well,and he of course, could find no way of undoing it! =( .) She will remain in this form until someone (Human or Animal) Kisses her. Lyla is also on The Rebel side due to her belief and desire that everyone should find True Happiness no matter what destiny has in store for them,and that even after a happy ending your story continues to be written and begins again,However again due to her own inner conflict regarding herself and her bloodline she Always has serious doubts on whether or not to pledge her current destiny. Also Like her B.F.F.A C.A. Cupid Lyla is a transfer student and until her first day at Ever After High was Completely purely enchanted forest/castle-schooled under her uncle Schemdrick the magicians's tutelage,however her mother realizing and feeling that although Schemdrick meant well,her daughter benefited very little, (or rather not at all! =( ), From her uncle's bumbling antics,and convinced her Father to send her to Ever After High as a last resort.All in all Lyla could be considered a "girl-next door" type of character, Sweet but with a bit of a backbone,all in all ideal traits to be carried in a Rebel Unicorn! =) . Pet Lyla's Pet and her one true friend during her childhood is a singing cream-colored butterfly named Chrysanthemum She often sings to wake Lyla up in the morning or when she is taking a walk in the enchanted forest or anytime she feels Lyla needs a bit of heartwarming music (Though it occasionally annoys Lyla and makes her nervous when she sometimes randomly sings during her class). Quotes "It is NOT a bump It's My Horn"! -Lyla in response to Adorabelle Deeringtons's question of "How did you get that bump on your head"!? . "And YOUR Black swan side is showing,Are you sure you're the daughter of Odette and Not Odile!? =( ,Maybe your Egg ended up in the wrong nest or something! =P" -Lyla to Duchess after she taunts her saying her human side is showing. "Look It's Really None of your Business therefore you shouldn't be so concerned! But if you must know Maybe I don't like fate dictating us on exactly what we must do.....,Maybe I want to trust within,and follow the magic,destiny, and happily ever after in my own heart...,and create my own fate...Maybe I'm afraid to fulfill...*She appears to have tears within her eyes but carefully attempts not to let them her deepest,darkest, wretched human emotions be seen but failing miserably as she transforms back into a unicorn and takes a deep breath and sighs before continuing shouting somewhat angrily * Just Forget it I'm NOT showing up to Legacy Day and that's the end of it! , Anyway I think I'll go calm down and take a walk in the enchanted forest,.....Um Yeah I think I'll go find my Aunt Molly Grue"! -Lyla just before she dashes off out of bookend village to go and talk to her aunt Molly Grue for advice after being interrogated by Apple White regarding her lack of Legacy day enthusiasm after revealing her statement that she's thinking about not showing up. "Honestly Raven...I Just don't know! =( It's Like My Mother Always says....."Love is one of The Most Precious of Gifts,....Yet it Reveals itself in....Unexpected ways...Not Only that....It pulls you in all sorts of different directions,Takes time to find exactly the right path"! =( =) "-Lyla's response to Raven's question on why she continues to display and carry never-ending affections for Mallet Cricket despite the fact he is always so dismissive towards her and simply uses her feelings for him to his advantage.